


An Angel and A Half

by Badassbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Chick-Flick Moments, Dean's a dick, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, cutie castiel, dean is kinda mean for the right reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassbitch/pseuds/Badassbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a product of an angel and demon. The Winchesters and their angel come looking for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You're too cool for school

You walked around the grocery store looking for (your favorite snack). Just as you found them. you smelt the smell of impurity and good souls. The unmistakable smell of hunters. You wondered when they would get here the papers have been full of your great deeds for humanity. You healed the sick and made sure the evil in the town was gone. You were a nephilim a really awesome one at that. You were the product of an angel and demon.

While they were looking for you. You simply paid them no mind; paid for your snack and left.

You walked away a couple of blocks but then you saw him sitting in a car. Odd thing for an angel to do. Sit in a car he had wings, why not just fly somewhere? 

Castiel was just there thinking to himself. You walked by with out any disturbance.

You safely got to your home. You ate your snack and took a nap. 

*******time skip**********

You woke up to banging on the door. You yawned looked at the time and sighed 'who in the right mind wants to be up at 12:00 at night...' you thought as you went to open the door. There stood the moose and a squirrel from the grocery store. “May I help you?" You asked annoyed. “FBI ma'am" the moose said. “what can I do for you officers?" You asked.

“Just a couple of questions and we'll be on our way." The squirrel said. “Why so late?" You asked “Ma'am we've been out since 6 in the morning interviewing people we want this over as much as you" the moose answered. You nodded and let them in. “Is your husband here?"

“single" you muttered 

They nodded and asked a series of questions you answered all of them honestly...for the most part.

“come again if you need anything else officers." You said as you closed the door behind them.

*****time skip of two days****

You saw them again “I told you it wasn't another preacher with a reaper!" The moose said to the squirrel. "So then what it's it?" The moose stayed silent. “another angel?" The moose asked. “not likely I would be able to feel their grace." Castiel appeared. You smiled knowing that castiel couldn't sense the small amount of grace you had or the small amount of demonic power you harbored but combined power and the grace just made you smell human almost like canceling each other out until you used one of course. You kept walking until you heard the moose calling you. “____, wait!" You cringed but forced a smile before turning. “why officer, nice seeing you again" the moose smiled “you as well, I noticed you were interested in the supernatural" you smiled “yes of course"

“Just to clear up something with my partner, is there any way a human can heal the sick and free a whole town of evil?" You stared at him for a minute. “not unless he's a saint" you offered with a smile.

You felt castiel staring at you almost examining you. “if you'll excuse me officer I have to go to the store." You say quietly and walk away quickly before he could stop you.

***to the boys***

“why didn't I see it before a nephilim!" Castiel said. Dean looked up from his book. “a what?"

“A nephilim dean a half angel half something child, I don't see how I missed it the signs were all there." He muttered

“So how do we kill it?" Dean asked. “I don't believe we have to." Castiel said. “nephilim usually move around they don't like to stay attached to things... what ever brings them happiness is what they'll follow. For some is revenge, money, women... others is chaos. This one seems to enjoy making people happy."

“fine can you at least tell us who it is?" Dean asked.

“I'll take you to it." Castiel said.

****back to you reader****

You were in the tub relaxing your eyes shut enjoying the feel of warm water against your sore skin. You hear a flutter of wings and kept your eyes shut. “I was wondering when you would get here... Castiel... and friends" you said.

“we're not here to hurt you" Sam said quietly. “well then, can you step out of the bathroom? I need to put some clothes on." You say as the three walk out of the bathroom leaving you alone in there. You get out and conjour up some clothes.

“So if you're not here to kill me what are you here for." You ask. “why" Dean asked. “why do you help people?"

You sighed. “I only help those in need." You state. “but why?" You stared at him for a moment “because I was raised by humans." You simply say. 

You smile sadly remembering the humans that helped you so long ago.

Eshe and Fadil they're names forever etched into your mind. “Humans? I thought all nephilim were raised in heaven and at the appropriate age were sent to earth." You nodded “usually but I came from a demon I was the dark spot in heaven. I was cast down for being part demon. No one wants to raise a demon castiel. And since I was made in Egypt, I was left on the streets of Egypt. But that was so long ago." You said and wiped a tear escaping your eyes.

“how long?" The nosy  
Squirrel asked.

You tried to think back. "Right after what you call the plagues of Egypt." Dean looked at castiel. “what castiel is still older by a few millennia." You said. And looked away. 

“Come with us" you stared amazed “what?" You asked castiel. “yeah what?" the squirrel said.  
“Excuse us" Castiel said taking Dean into your kitchen leaving you with the silent moose.

“Think about it Dean. She could really help us." Castiel said. “Why would she do that?" “Just tell her the truth." Castiel said to Dean after his question. “Maybe if you asked nicely" you said from the living room. Dean looked shocked that you could hear him. Reading his mind you smiled “Helloooooo half a celestial bein." You said imitating a certain ex-trickster/arcangel you know. “Great she hangs out with that one" Dean said annoyed.

You thought about going with them for a while after they left. To be honest with yourself you didn't know what to do. They said they'd be in town for three more nights incase you felt like going.

One day later~~~

You went to the hospital to the children's center. The children all loved you mostly because you would sit and read them stories. (Usually things like the hobit and other not age appropriate books) You stay there for about 2 hours reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows to 8 and 9 year olds getting to about 4 chapters out of the way before declaring reading time over. You smiled at their distress and let them walk back to their rooms. You walked around looking for any child that looked sad and in need of some company. 

You walked for some time when you saw a familiar face. Death was waiting for you. Usually the thought would frighten someone but you just smiled “Hello Death" you chimed. 

“Hello (Y/N)" he said he wasn't a frequent visitor anymore due to your “annoying compassion" as he called it. “What are you doing here?" You asked. “I'm here to tell you to move on to a different town. It's time." You sighed. “I'm not done here yet." 

“You will never be done that's why we made a deal I tell you when to leave a town unless you want there to be dire consequences."

“Will the kids here be okay?" you asked “The kids in here right now will live for a while." He looked at you. He only told you the deaths of people when he thought it best. “Alright.." You said “well at least I got a ride the Winchesters are in town." You say knowing he's delt with them before. “I know. And I know their little angel friend is lurking around watch yourself child he's always around you." You smiled and thanked him for the heads up.

That night~~~

You dialed the squirrel's number and waited for an answer. “Hello" you heard Dean. “I want to go with you guys." You said quietly. “Death kicked you out off the town and you just leave?" He asked. “Who told you about death" then you remembered what death said about Castiel. You sighed. “Yes without death the town would succumb to chaos and ruin. I save as many as I can before my time is up. You hunt; I save. So am I going out do I have to ride a bus to my next stop? And tell Castiel to quit following me."

He was silent for a while before sighing. “Alright pack up your essentials and we'll leave in the morning." You smiled and hung up the phone.


	2. An Angel and a Half Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is in it. New conflicts will arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're so cool. :)

In the morning you snapped yourself to the Winchester's cheap motel. “This place is nasty" you said looking at all the stains on the carpet and one of the walls.

Dean and Sam sat up guns pointed at you at the sound of your voice. “Well good morning to you too, this isn't how you treat a lady." You say to them. They both lowered their guns.

“(Y/N) what the hell are you doing here. What time is it?" He said looking at the clock by the night stand. “You said to be here in the morning I assumed like 8." You yawned. “what kind of sick mind do you have 8 in the morning! morning is like 10 or something!" 

“well excuse me for thinking you are on a normal sleeping schedule" you retorted.

Castiel appeared “I see you have awoken them. I had just gone to tell you what their version of 'morning' is." You nod “Apparently it's wasting most of the morning." You look at Dean. “So when do we leave?" You ask. “In 2 hours." Dean said Sam already way ahead of him, asleep. “Fine I need some snacks anyways." You huff walked to the nearest convenience store which was about 4 blocks away. You walked in the store happily humming you're favorite tune. You looked for your snack slowly hearing a flapping of wings you turn to see Castiel. He tilts his head in confusion “what are you doing?"

“Getting snacks." You answered. “You can just make them like most angels and demons so why pay?" He asks. You sigh “Helping people..." He tilts his head again. “The clerk is in need of money. I'm just getting these snacks to make it less obvious." you said silently, he nods and keeps watching you and following you. After getting a few snacks you turn to Castiel and ask, “What is dean's favorite food?"

“Pie. He loves pie." You nod finding a few pieces of pie. You pick those up too and go to the counter to check out your items. You hand the clerk an envelope and say, “Keep the change." You walk out the door Castiel following like a lost puppy. “How much was in the envelope?" He asks curiously. “a few of thousands" you say moving into an alley to snap yourself to the motel with Castiel. 

You plop yourself on the couch and take a nap before Castiel asks anymore questions.

~~~~1 hour later~~~~~

You wake up and see the boys still asleep you pull the pies out of the bag and put them on the bedside table for when Dean wakes up. “(y/n)" Castiel whispers. “hmmm" you whisper back once away from the Winchester brothers. “Why did you buy Dean pie? Is it because you have romantic feelings for him?" Castiel asks “It's a token of my appreciation. No  
feelings. Just a thank you." You say sitting on the couch again. You hear the brothers stir in their sleep and you and Castiel take it as a sign to be quiet. So you sat there in a comfortable silence until the Winchesters woke up.

~~~~ Two months later, and about 30 hunts later at the bunker~~~~ 

“Dean! Castiel is following me!" Dean groans. “Leave her alone Cass. God it's like you guys are fucking five." You smile skipping away from Castiel.

Castiel just watches you. Dean snorts and walks away.

“Dean" Castiel calls after him when you're out of sight. “what" he calls from the map room. “I don't want you hanging around (y/n) anymore it gives me a strange feeling like anger but it's not. so keep your distance from her." Dean starts laughing. “I don't think it's humorous Dean." He states.

“You're jealous, idiot." Dean looks at Castiel. “Deal with it because we're going on hunts." Dean pushes past him. Castiel grabs him by the collar and pushes him against the wall. “Listen and listen well Dean. I want (y/n) and if it is jealousy then it would be wise for you to stay away." He lets him fall to the ground and walks away looking for you.

~~~~ to you and Sam~~~~

“So we're looking for this demon named Crowley." You nod at Sam. “why?" You ask.

“He's terrorizing people we've saved." He says turning back to his book. You look around “where are you gonna keep him?" You ask curiosity taking the better of you. “I'll show you" he walks up to a book case and moves a couple of books to reveal a room with a chair and torcher devices on a corner table.

“wow, you guys sure know how to party." You say smiling at Sam. “You gotta pull ask the stops when you're dealing with the king of hell." He says nodding. “King? I was told he was only a deal demon."

“He took over after we put Lucifer and Michael in the cage." You nod. “Who told you about Crowley?"

'Shit.' you thought “An angel" you say looking away. “I thought you didn't know any angels other than Gabriel and Castiel."

'Damn it.' you mentally smack yourself. “I don't. She thought I was making deals. I fled the town before things got too heated and-"  
“(y/n) are you here?" You heard Castiel. You sigh “Yeah, what's up?" He pulls you into a hug and stares at your eyes. “ummm Cass personal space please." You struggled against him. “Let me go Cass"

He lets you go and walks away. “What was that about?" Sam asks. “No idea." You say and walk out of the library to your room.

~~~~ Later~~~~

You sat in the back of the impala waiting for Dean and Sam to finish putting Crowley in the trunk. You watch them as they  
tug and pull Crowley into the trunk. You snickered as they put him in the trunk a string of curses following him. “Hey watch that mouth, we have a fucking lady in the car." Dean said locking the trunk.


	3. An Angel and a Half Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're awesome and I'm late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still awesome

When you got to the bunker you got out of the impala and started clearing the way for the Winchester brothers while they worked on getting Crowley into their little chamber. You waited in the library when you finished, watching them tug and pull him like a stubborn puppy. You flashed your demon eyes while they moved past you.

“As your king I order you to help me!" He demanded struggling against Sam and Dean. “Ummm... no." You smiled and made your eyes their normal (e/c).

“I'll get you when I get out!" He screamed thrashing about.

“She's not a demon." Dean said punching Crowley. “She's a nephilim" Sam finished. 

Crowley stared at you for a while before looking away. “It can't be." He stared at you again before the Winchesters closed the doors.

“Sam, Dean can I have a word." You said walking into the hallway they followed. “shot." Dean said leaning against a wall. “Can I be the one interrogating this demon" you ask.

“Why" Sam asked. “I don't know what if you guys lose your temper or kill him before we get whatever it is we need."

“We will all take turns. No discussion." Dean said and walked off. “You can be first or whatever", he said walking into the kitchen Sam following behind him. You nodded. “Yes Dean"

“Tomorrow." Dean called from the kitchen. “Tonight just leave him there." You sighed. there was no way you could tell them. Or even face Crowley now you felt like an idiot for wanting to go first.

~~~~ Next day~~~~

You waited for the Winchesters to wake up the next morning.

After what you felt was an eternity (but was only about 30 minutes) you decided to conjure up some pancakes.

You walked out of the bunker and into the woods settling under a nice big tree. When you were done eating, you headed back taking your sweet time until. '(Y/N) GET YOUR HALF FEATHERY ASS OVER HERE NOW!' you heard Dean in your head screaming. You zapped over next to him. “Not too loud ass" you yell at him. “Awesome, I didn't think it would work."

You were checking your ear. “Why wouldn't it you dick"

“Anyways, you wanted to go first." so here's your chance. He said leading you to where they were keeping Crowley.

“Dean, I need to talk to you guys-" 

“great tell us after you get Crowley screaming like a girl."

“No, Dean this is really important. it's about Crowley." You say and move to the side. “fine, what is it" he says impatiently.

“You might want to sit. and I need to tell Castiel too" he appeared behind you when you mentioned his name.

“Guys umm... don't freak out or anything... but um....-"

“Quit stalling" Dean huffed.

“Okay well Crowley is my father..."

“WHAT!! WHY DID YOU WAIT UNTIL NOW TO TELL US" he roared.

“gee thanks for not freaking out Dean " you muttered.

“It's not bad enough you're wanted by most of the angels oh no you have to be related to that asshole. what's worse you didn't tell us until we're seconds from letting you in a room with him." He said grabbing you by the collar of your shirt.

“What did you think I was gonna let him go? I bearly know the guy! I only know his name because my mother told me!" You yelled. He let you go “I didn't ask to be here Dean! You came and asked me! I could be out there! I'm fine on my own I was before you came, and I'll be fine without you! I can't help who I am Dean. I can't I'm sorry I'm related to Crowley alright. Goodbye Dean." You snapped your things into a motel in New Mexico. “I'll be in New Mexico when you're ready to apologize." You disappeared before he could get a word in, before he could see you cry.

“What a drama queen" Dean said to Sam before realizing that Castiel was still there. “Oh shit." The lights flickered and shook.Castiel was glaring Dean down. “How dare you Dean" He growled. Dean feel over in pain holding his stomach. “Castiel stop!" Sam said trying to help his brother. Castiel growled louder and Dean started coughing out blood. 

“You will apologize to her and make sure she feels better if you don't. well let's just say Sam will have a lot more to do work with you gone." He lets Dean out of his wrath and disappears leaving Sam to deal with cleaning Dean.

~~~ Over to you~~~

You were crying into a pillow holding it tight, you felt like you did the day Eshe and Fadil died you're family was torn once more..

“Castiel, I... I need you." You whispered into the pillow. He appeared behind you. “Are you alright?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed. You shake your head no and crawl over to hug him. You stay wrapped in his arms sniffling until you fall asleep. He lays you down. “I'll watch over you" he whispered and kisses your forehead.

The next few days Castiel followed you around waiting on you hand and foot, the cuddling at night didn't bother you but the other stuff did like now. it got irritating but you appreciated the gesture. “Castiel..." you mutter while he was trying to feed you. “Yes?" He answered still trying to get you to eat his 'food'

“Quit it." you said he set the spoon down. “You can't just work on these cases with out sustenance."

“Cass.. I appreciate it really I do but.. I'm part angel remember?" He nodded. “I know..."

“Then quit treating me like a human." You sigh. “My apologies." You huffed. A soft knock caught your attention. “I'll get it." You smile and answer the door. “How may I help y- what do you want Dean." You glaring at Dean. “I came to apologize." he looked inside noticing Castiel. Castiel stared him down. “I'm sorry I got after you, and all the things I said. I'm sorry" he muttered. 

You sigh. “I forgive you Dean." Dean looked over at Castiel. “We could really use your help. Both of you." 

You nodded “what do you have in mind"

“first we need king asshole to squeal." You nod. "I can get him to squeal like a little girl."

Castiel wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, he stood there watching you daydreaming about you and him at a picnic. A very innocent kiss nothing sexual just spending more time with you.

“Cass? Castiel?" You ask waving your hand infront of him. “Come on were going back to the bunker." He snaps out of his daydream. “Oh yes, let's go." he nods and in a flutter of wings he's gone. You smile “See you at the bunker Dean" you smirk and then you we're gone. Dean groans. “feathery assess could have given me a lift." he mutteres and goes to his impala. only to find it completely wrapped in clear film with a note reading 

'now I really forgive you  
-(y/n)'

he curses and starts unwrapping baby.

~~~about three days later~~~

"(Y/N)! Cass!" Dean was angry, more like furious. three days on the road and you clear wrapped his baby. He looked for you everywhere. You laughed and locked the door to your room. he banged on the door for a while then gave up. "You suck (y/n)!" He says and goes to cool off with a beer.

You come out about 20 minutes later and sit next to him. "so what are we doing?" He glared at you. "I want the names of the demons on earth." he said into what liked like his 4th beer. you nodded. "tomorrow, we'll work him over tomorrow" you nod again and hug Dean.  
"sorryiwrappedtheimpalainclearwrap" you mumble quickly. he nods and you walk to you're room. 

You laid down in the bed and looked at the ceiling and just thought about the time you spent with Castiel. You smile "Cass... come here" he appears beside you're bed. 

"Yes?" You smile and pet the spot next to you. he tilted his head and looked at you funny. "Lay down Cass." he does so and you cuddle up to him.


	4. Angel and a Half Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm bad at tags and thank you for being beautiful and reading this crap.

"wake up you lazy asses" Dean said banging on the door. You groaned and rolled out of bed. Castiel standing up and leaving you to get ready. You yawned and zapped yourself out of your sleepwear and into some worn jeans and an old t-shirt. You walk out and join cass dean and sam with Crowley.

"Hello moose, squirrel, monkey with wings... you I haven't met hello love what's your story hmmm? Are you the Winchester's new pet?" Crowley says. "Hello Crowley." you say gritting your teeth. "I'm not the Winchester's pet."

The boys leave you alone with Crowley and you sigh. Crowley smiles "now then where do we begin hmm?" 

"I thought maybe we could read a little." You smiled conduring up a Twilight book. (sorry if you like twilight(who am I kidding you like spn)) 

******three hours later*****

"please for the love of all things wicked stop!"

you smile "tell the boys what they need to know."

"never"

"tell me belle do you dream of being a vampire?"

"fine!" you smirk and close the book

you open the door "boys~ he's ready to talk" and walk out of the way.

"get her away from me!" Crowley yelled, you chuckled the boys just stared at you.

you went into the kitchen to make yourself a sammich.

after a few hours the guys come back and you smile.

"how'd it go?" You ask. Dean walks over to you and hugs you. you awkwardly pat his back. "I take it went well"

he lets go and smiles "we should let you interrogate more often" 

"so now what?" You ask

"not sure"

"Dean a word." you look up and see an angry angel. "oooooooo~ Dean's in trouble~" you skip to the angel "what did he do? why is he in trouble? hmmm?"

"this doesn't concern you _(Y/N)_" 

"oh no tell me with her in the room ass" Dean pipes up. 

"Dean-"

"or should I tell her, you dick" at Dean's comment the lights started to shake and flicker. "Dean this is a warning stop."

"Cas stop it. You're gonna blow a fuse! This place is like super old. Quit it." You scold. Castiel stops. and stares at you. His eyes lose their blue glow. "I apologize"

you smile "now what was Dean in trouble for?" He mumbles a reply and you roll your eyes. "cant hear you." 

"Its nothing let's go _(Y/N)_" Dean says and walks away to talk about their next move to sam. You smile at castiel "come on we gota some planning to do" you say and follow dean.

\----after Two Trials about to do the third----

"Cas I don't think this is a good idea..." you mutter. "I have no choice" he says coldly

"Cas you killed one of mine... and cupids bow? it feels wrong.." you whisper. "if anything happens i'll pray for you." he states. "Cas..."

"I'll be fine" you smile and nod.  
"(_y/n_) we got a case for you." Dean said. "Bye Cass. what case Dean?"

"Windigo? Maybe a trickster we're not sure but be prepared for both." 

"all right Dean." you knew they have way too much on their mind. "I'll be back in a few days." you smile and go into the garage and take one of the newer cars.

\----at the case----

"stupid woods. stupid windigo. stupid guts" you weren't in the best mood the windigo had just opened up a person above you and well let's just say there was more of his meal than himself.

'_(Y/N)_ I'M FALLING! I'M HUMAN AND I'M FALLING' you heard a scraming. no! 

You opened up your wings and went to try and catch him. You held open your arms for him. you braced yourself but he had to much speed. you wrapped your wings around him like a cocoon. as you hit the ground you heard a painful crack but were happy it wasn't cas.

"Cas wake up..." you whined. you lookes around and you saw all the angels falling. 'crap.' you thought and you started to draw sigils on him. you kissed his forehead "be careful" 

knowing that your were to weak to protect yourself much less another you made sure to hide him from all the angels. at least until he wakes up.

\-----(spoiler for season 9: right before dean's deal with gadreel)----

'_(Y/N)_ please cas won't answer me please come help sammy... please I'm beggin here...' you could hear the desperation in his voice you try to fly to dean but only make it half way. You groan and start to cry out of frustration. 'Dean I'm on my way I'm hurt and I'm going as fast as I can...' you whisper letting dean know telepathically. 

\----(three days after the deal with gadreel)----

"Dean? Are you here?" You enter the bunker. You see sam run up to you and he gives you a bear hug. "Let go sammy it hurts" you give a sad smile hopping he won't notice.

"I'm so happy to see you I'm not gonna correct you" he smiles and puts you down. "But only this once" you give a fake pout and laugh.

"Sam give me a moment with _(Y/N)_" dean says (more like commands.) Sam nods and gives you two privacy.

"where have you been" he askes venom dripping from his lips.

"I told you I was hurt Dean." You say quietly

"Sam almost died. Does that mean anything to you, I thought we were family." he said trying not to raise his voice.

"I left Cas half dead to come to you guys! Don't say it doesn't mean anythin because cas could be dead for all I know he was human when I left him! I left Cas passed out on the floor and tried to get to you that day only to hurt myself in the process." you half yelled half sobbed. You started crying from the realization of leaving cas to fend for himself, from knowing that you're the reason dean had to make a deal with some angel, from feeling useless.

"_(Y/N)_ calm down" he whispered pulling you in for a hug. "I'm sorry for yelling and I said shit I shouldn't have" he mumbled. Your crying subsided and you wiped your eyes.

"No chick-flic moments dean" you said earning a soft laugh from him.


	5. Angel and a Half Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh writers block sucks. Anyways finding Cas is hard. Forgiving yourself? Harder. Assbutts and fun awaits. A lot of time skips im sorry

"How can you be having a hard time can't you just you know find him telepathically?" Dean asked while you were looking for Cas. "For the hundredth time no! He probably got sigils tattooed on him. I'm not surprised if he did angels and demons are after him." You kept looking.

"Look just give it a rest for now. He probably isn't gonna give himself up just because. He'll probably call because he needs help. Alright? We can keep looking tomorrow." You sighed and looked at Dean about to say no.

"Plus watching you actually work is kinda freaking me out usually Sammy does all the research." You snort a laugh. "You laughed! come on." He pulled you to your room and left to his. "Night" he called before entering his room.

It had become an unspoken rule between dean Sam and you that if they were trying to get you to do some thing and they manage to make you laugh you'd actually do it. Many of them involving sleep and eating. Some just a drink at a bar but they always made sure you were okay.

You stared at the ceiling. Dean banged on the wall, "go to sleep!" He yelled through the wall. You huff and close your eyes.

~~~~~ The Morning~~~~~

"(Y/N)!! Hurry up! We got a case. Get your ass up!" You groaned and sat up. "Where are we going?" 

"You'll see"

~~One annoying car ride of are we there yet later~~

"God damn yes were here! Get your stuff!" Dean yelled. You smiled.

He went inside to the lobby to get the keys. While you got the bags from the trunk.

"So what are we doing here?" You asked Dean when he returned.

"Tomorrow. you'll see tomorrow" he gave you a stern look. "You need to get dolled up tomorrow so get some sleep." You pouted.

"I always look hot I don't need to get dolled up then other girls won't stand a chance!" He laughed. "Come on" he said as he walked to the the motel rooms door.

~~~~~~ about two hours later~~~~~~~~

"Gonna go get me some pie. Stay put." He said you waved him off and continued to read your favorite book.

~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~

Dean entered and slammed the door. "What? They were out of pie?" You asked barely looking up from your book.

"What?... No but you don't need to get dolled up anymore." He sighed. "Do you need a hug or something dean you look 'sad-mad'." You said tossing the book in the air making it vanish.

"I don't need no damn hug I'm a hunter we don't have chick flick moments like that." He huffed and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

You raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a challenge"

"Don't you dare."

You smirk and tackle him in a hug. "Don't be sad mad dean! Its okay!" He laughed as you started to tickle his sides. "Stop! Alright I'm not sad mad anymore! I promise!" You smiled and got up.

"Alright. Took down a Winchester with tickles!" You laughed. Dean gave a half-hearted smile. "I should have never taken you to watch home." "Kill joy." You smiled. ~~~~~~~~~~ Day After~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up early Dean was still asleep so you decided to surprise him by getting pie before he woke up, because he came back with out his favorite food.

You snapped your fingers making your pj's change into comfy jeans and a (f/c) shirt. You walked out of the room quietly not waking the older Winchester. You walked to the convenient store close by having some snacks and pie for Dean. You walked to the cash register to pay humming a familiar tune.

"Will that be all?"

That voice... it couldn't be.

You looked up.

"Cas?"

He sighed. "I told Dean to keep you away. It's Steve now. It'll be $12.95"

"Cas where have you been I've been looking everywhere!" You put 15 dollars down on the counter. "I've missed you..."

"Just go. Here's your change." He said handing you your change..

"Keep it. Cas I-"

"Its Steve now." He hissed at you.

"Steve is everything okay?" Another employee came over. "Yes I was just wishing her a good day." Cas walked away from the register and to the back of the store.

You sighed and walked out of the store to the motel room. When you got there you opened the door really loudly and slammed it shut. "(Y/N) what the hell? Its like 9 am." Dean said sitting up on the bed.

You threw the stuff on the table and locked yourself in the bathroom.

In the room the lights were flickering and the room felt as if there was an earth quake. "(Y/N)! Stop it!" Dean yelled he kicked the door in. You were on the toilet seat crying. Bawling more like it. "Aww crap you ran into him didn't you..." He said coming clear towards you. 

You nodded. "Hey, it's okay he's just confused. He doesn't know what you did for him." He gave you a hug. You clinged to Dean.

"Would it make you feel better if I said he thought he was going on a date but turned out the girl wanted him to babysit?" You snorted. "Is that why you were away so long?" You asked. He nodded.

"Do you think you can finish a hunt?" you nod.

"I'm sad not crippled Dean its just a ghost."

"So are you gonna fix the door or should I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad-mad when you're sad and mad at the same time for the same reason.


End file.
